


Promising and embarrassing escapades

by bibsinibs



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, past James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibsinibs/pseuds/bibsinibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has broken into Steve's floor of the Avengers tower but maybe that isn't as bad it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising and embarrassing escapades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprofessorstale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorstale/gifts).



Steve gets home late one night and lets the high tech elevator take him up to his floor. He'd finally taken Tony up on his offer to move into the new Avengers tower and gotten a whole floor for himself, complete with a huge apartment, a gym equipped for a super soldier and even an art studio, which had left Steve in awe.

The elevator dings in at Steve's designated floor and as the doors slide open Steve is immediately aware that something is off. He moves cautiously into his dark apartment and sees that one of his big windows overseeing the New York skyline is open and the wind is blowing in through it. Not far to the right of the window is dark silhouette.

"Who are you?" Steve ventures and the silhouette takes a step forward. The moon light from the windows catches on something metallic and Steve knows even before the silhouette says "Steve?" in an oh so familiar voice.

"Bucky." Steve's voice catches. _He remembers his name_.

They stand looking at each other for a few long seconds that feels like years. "I don't have much time Steve." Bucky finally says taking a few more steps towards him. _There it was again. His name._ "It won't take long for the security systems to kick back in."

Steve finds that he can't help feeling a little proud that Bucky had been able to not only access Tony's no doubt insanely complicated security system, but also able to turn it off for just his floor, even if only for a short while.

"Why are you here Bucky?" Steve asks cautiously, slowly moving closer to the silhouette of his friend.

"I just needed to..." Bucky falters looking away.

Steve is no more than a couple of feet away from Bucky now. "Needed to what Bucky?" he pushes softly when Bucky doesn't continue.

"To... I..." Bucky looks up, looks him straight in the eyes and holds his gaze.

Then something in Bucky’s eyes shift and before Steve has the time to decipher it Bucky is charging at him. Steve prepares himself for the imminent punch but it never comes and then Bucky is covering Steve’s lips with his own as his metal hand curls around Steve’s neck to pull him in. Once Steve’s brain finally kicks back in the first thing he does is kiss back with everything he’s got. Steve angles his head and deepens the kiss which earns him a throaty moan from Bucky. Bucky bites Steve’s bottom lip and then licks it, and when Steve let’s his lips part he simply keeps going until his tongue meets Steve’s. Steve’s arms curl around Bucky’s waist to pull him closer, Bucky’s right hand goes to Steve’s shoulder and suddenly Steve feels his back collide with a wall.

It doesn’t take long for both of their hands to start wandering, touching, pulling. Bucky slips one of his thighs between Steve’s and Steve’s pulse is hammering, all of his blood heading south. Bucky grinds his hips against Steve’s and Steve moans helplessly into the kiss. They’re both growing hard incredibly fast as they start grinding against each other. One of Steve’s hand slip into Bucky’s long hair, grabs on and tugs and Bucky makes a delicious sound Steve has sorely missed.

They jump apart as the roof of Steve’s apartment explodes and down comes Clint with his bow raised, Natasha with her guns ready and Tony with his Iron Man suit. Bucky bolts for the window and Clint takes aim. “Don’t shoot!” Steve yells and Clint hesitates looking at Steve with a questioning look which gives Bucky enough time to slip through the window and disappear into the night.

“What the hell Steve?!” Tony starts. “You let him get away. He could’ve kille–“ He’s cut off by Natasha clearing her throat very loudly. “What?!” Tony asks impatiently and Natasha nods in Steve’s direction. Tony and Clint starts to take in what Natasha has already seen; Steve’s rumpled hair, red lips, pushed up shirt and – yup, that was an erection making itself very clear through Steve’s jeans.

Tony and Clint stare in amazement while Natasha smiles knowingly. “Tell James hi from me the next time you see him” she says and Steve can’t help smiling.

“Wait, was that–“ Tony starts but stops again as he can’t seem to figure out how to end his sentence. They’d all been given the information about Bucky being the Winter Soldier after Steve had been let out of the hospital. “Mhm” Natasha says answering the unfinished question.

“And they were–“ Clint tries but trails off with something that looks a little bit like outrage on his face, but it’s far too kind hearted to be actual outrage. “Mhm” Natasha answers again looking smug this time. She gives Steve a fond look and quickly disappears through the way she came.

Tony and Clint stay frozen staring at Steve and Steve does his very best not to blush. So much.

Steve let himself sink to the floor with a big goofy grin on his face. Bucky remembered him.

Bucky remembered _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing fic for real so I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also sorry for the lame title. I'm ashamed.


End file.
